When Love and Death Embrace
by Nemyr
Summary: Ulquiorra meurt. et l'Enfer l'attendait. Il devait juste choisir son camp ! Un Cross Over entre Bleach et Saint Seiya, avis aux amateurs ...


**Hello helloo, oui, c'est une première que je mette une note en haut mais... voilà, ceci est la première fiction que j'écris sur demande, ici par Ulquiorra Lover... En espérant que ça te plaise, Miss ;)**

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**When Love and Death Embrace.  
><strong>

.

_Mourir de la main d'un shinigami. Le sort s'acharne vraiment contre moi. En fait, tout est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû être puissant. J'aurais dû me cacher. J'aurais dû ne jamais exister._

_J'ai été réduit en poussière devant une des seules personnes pour qui j'ai pu témoigner de l'affection. Affection ? C'est un grand mot. Disons plutôt que c'était un intérêt comme un autre. Après tout, comment font ces humains ? J'ai bien avoué que le cœur rendait tout possible. Mais je n'ai jamais changé d'avis sur le fait que le cœur pouvait être la cause des pires souffrances imaginables. Après m'être désintégré, j'étais à nouveau confronté à l'obscurité, au noir total. Et puis, tout est arrivé si vite. Quelques vertiges, une perte de conscience, de désagréables bourdonnements au niveau de mes oreilles, et je me retrouvai au beau milieu d'un insupportable capharnaüm. _

_Le paysage était.. comment dit-on dans le langage de l'humaine, j'ai ça sur le bout de la langue... affreux ? Désolant ? Oui ! Elle disait clairement que ça faisait "mal au cœur". Le sol était fragile sous mes pieds, et mon crâne me faisait atrocement mal à cause du bruit que faisaient les gens autour de moi. Certains marchaient avec difficulté, comme si une puissance venue on ne sait d'où les attirait un peu trop fort au sol. Ils criaient à s'en exploser les poumons. D'autres se noyaient dans un fleuve à coté, tandis qu'un homme à l'apparence plus que douteuse me regardait, assis à sa barque de fortune, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.  
><em>

- Salut petit damné. Tu montes ?

_Il m'a bien fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre que je me trouvais à la destination des hommes les plus mauvais. Je vais donc me retrouver entouré d'humains, à subir les mêmes supplices qu'eux, à hurler les mêmes mots, et à avoir le même regard qu'eux, ce regard vide. En y pensant, ceux sont eux qui ont déjà le même regard que moi. _

_Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on me dicte ce que j'ai à faire. Du moins, depuis qu'Aizen m'a clairement démontré qu'il se servait de moi comme une vulgaire poupée. Je ne lui dois rien. J'espère juste, pour la première fois, que ce shinigami meure._

_L'Enfer.. c'est donc cet endroit répugnant. Devrais-je m'étonner de constater que mes pouvoirs sont toujours là ? Malgré ma quasi-nudité, je sens toujours mon reiatsu me réchauffer la peau. Ma virilité n'est que pauvrement recouverte. Les restes de mon hakama. Si la situation avait été différente, j'aurais fait subir à ce bout de tissu les pires traitements possibles et imaginables.  
><em>

- Oï, je t'ai posé une question, petit damné ! Tu montes ou tu restes planté devant moi comme un piquet ? Tu sais bien que les noyés du Styx t'offriront un accueil plus que chaleureux ...

- Non.

_Ce fut bien le seul mot qui me sortit de la bouche. Et, en regardant autour de moi, je vis Murcielago par terre. Sa garde d'un vert éclatant m'intimait de le saisir. Mon zanpakuto à la main, je caressais la lame du bout de mes doigts. _

-Bon, tu fais chier comme mec toi. Démerde toi, moi je vais me balader, histoire d'écraser quelques ordures.

_Oui, vas-y, ta présence n'était rien de plus que dérangeante. _

- Tu veux que j'te la fasse gratos, la traversée ? Tu te fourres un doigt dans l'œil, petit damné, ces moyens de négociations ne marchent pas avec moi !

_Comme si je l'avais supplié à coups de baise-pieds et de louanges._

- Oï ! Tu sais au moins qui je suis merde ?

_Mon regard impassible a du le laisser perplexe. Le vent a soufflé. Et sa colère, ou plutôt, ses cris de chaton enragé m'ont vrillé les tympans. _

- Je suis Charon ! Passeur de l'Achéron ! Étoile Céleste de la Jonction et fidèle serviteur d'Hadès-sama !

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te donnes tout ce mal à me rendre service ?

_Un silence pesant, du moins de sa part. Et, ses yeux rouges lançant des éclairs à pourfendre les âmes, ses dents grinçant et claquant les unes contre les autres, la rame sur le point de se casser tant la pression qu'il exerçait dessus était forte, il quitta sa barque et me menaça en pointant la palme de sa rame qui était bien aiguisée sur ma gorge. Que peut-il bien faire ? Je suis mort de toute façon._

- Qui est ce Hadès ?

_Son visage arbora une expression encore plus crispée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à poser une simple question ? Sa lame toucha ma gorge et, par réflexe, je m'éloignai en un saut en arrière, Murcielago en main, prêt à parer toute attaque._

_- ROLLING OAR !  
><em>

_Effectuant un mouvement circulaire, les coups de rame fusèrent, tentant désespérément de me toucher. Comment fait-il pour manier une arme aussi lourde ? Je ne connais qu'une personne ayant été capable d'être aussi habile, et ce fut Nnoitra._

_Je n'avais perdu aucune de mes capacités physiques : je n'avais pas de difficulté à éviter ses coups et éventuellement les parer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche son arme._

- Eddying Current Crusher !

_Quel étranges attaques. Un boule de feu gorgée d'énergie frôla mon épaule, et alla buter contre une falaise, la détruisant de moitié. Ce n'était pas du reiatsu, je le sentais, j'en étais plus que sûr._

- BORDEL T'ES QUI ?

- Un damné qui ne demande qu'à savoir qui est ce Hadès.

_Prenant position, et savant pertinemment qu'il allait se jeter sur moi comme un chien à qui on avait confisqué un os, je sentis une présence arriver, comme si quelqu'un approchait. J'eus le temps de m'éloigner que le passeur tomba, visiblement troublé, en proie à de violents vertiges._

- Connard !

**- Alors comme ça tu ne veux pas monter, petit damné ?**

_Une aura des plus glaciales envahit les environs, et__ mon adversaire de quelques minutes tremblait de toute part, m'intimant de fuir, alors qu'il était prêt à me bondir dessus et m'arracher quasiment tout ce qui me restait de vêtement, et la peau avec. _

_Le nouvel arrivant était un homme vêtu d'une géante armure sombre, aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et aux yeux améthyste._

- Charon, tu as déjà été tué une fois, alors n'en fais pas trop. S'il veut errer comme un chien devant le Styx sans espérer avoir de jugement, laisse-le...

- Mais, Eaque-sama..

- Pas de mais. Je me charge de lui personnellement.

_Le passeur m'adressa un regard empli de pitié. Ma situation est-elle critique à ce point? C'est fou combien les humains, même morts, ont tendance à dramatiser.._

- Quel est ton problème ? Veux-tu passer directement à Tartare ? Sais-tu que je suis un des 3 Juges de l'Enfer, Eaque de Garuda ?

- Ulquiorra Schiffer . Enchanté.

- Te moquerais-tu de moi par hasard ?

- Non.

_Et voilà que lui aussi se met à fulminer, à sautiller comme une puce en extase. Il faudrait à l'avenir que j'arrête de parler. Être bavard ne m'apporte que des problèmes. Je mettrais ma main à couper sur le fond de ses pensées mais voilà, je ne veux pas renouveler l'expérience d'être amputé, alors je ne tenterai pas le diable.. Je n'ai juste aucune envie d'engager un combat. Pour une fois que je peux "reposer en paix".._

- Je ne veux pas me battre.

- Petit damné, comme l'innocence est cruelle avec celui qui l'a détient... Je ne t'ai pas proposé de combat, je vais tout simplement te punir directement, avec ou sans jugement, et dans les plus brefs délais.

- Enchaîne, Murcielago.

_Une vague de reiatsu m'envahit, et des pluies émeraude dominèrent tout l'Enfer, lui donnant des couleurs, un semblant de vie et d'énergie, une once de faux espoirs, et arrachant de temps à autres un cris de surprise à quelque défunt châtié. Cela changeait quelque peu des plaintes et des hurlements. Ma longue robe m'habillait à nouveau, et je me sentais enfin complet, comme si ma vie de hollow n'avait jamais existé. J'étais dans mon élément. L'Enfer. Et cet homme devant moi n'avait rien à faire ici._

_Je ressentis le poids de mon casque à cornes sur ma tête, et mon équilibre était de retour._

_Le plus.. amusant dans tout cette petite mise en scène était cet Eaque, qui me regardait comme s'il avait vu un démon. Quoi que..._

_Mauvaise blague._

_Il avait visiblement peur. Je ne m'en réjouirais pas. Ce dont je me réjouirais, ce serait qu'il disparaisse de ma vue et, au mieux, de ma mémoire. Pourquoi m'être transformé ? D'après ce qu'il me disait, il était l'un des trois juges de l'Enfer, disons comme un des trois premiers Espadas, une force à ne pas sous-estimer donc._

_Je n'ai quand même pas envie de me battre._

- Alors comme ça tu veux te battre, petit damné ?

- J'ai précédemment dit que je ne voulais pas me battre. Par contre, vous... vous êtes clairement sur le qui-vive.

_D'un geste rapide, il se plaça derrière moi, et je sentis ses deux mains puissantes m'empoigner le crâne, dont mon casque, et, après avoir prononcé un "Garuda Flap !", je me retrouvais envoyé vers le ciel rougeoyant, sans finesse. J'imaginais déjà la chute, et le choc que j'allais subir, la distance de mon corps au sol était beaucoup trop grande._

_En regardant en bas, je le voyais tracer une croix sur le sol, et il était clair que je me dirigeais vers cette croix._

_Et puis, en y repensant..._

_Je me mis à battre des ailes. Dire que j'avais totalement oublié que j'en possédais ! Et, laissant Eaque comme un piquet à me voir voler sous son nez, je laissai mon instinct me dicter ses ordres. Pointant mon index aux ongles démesurés vers lui, je lançai un Cero Oscuras. Revenant à terre, son armure était quasiment détruite, et lui totalement hors d'état de nuire. Il n'était pas mort, parce que ce n'était pas mon intention. Amoché, il murmura quelques insultes._

- Juge, peux-tu me dire où je pourrais enfin reposer en paix ?

- Tu ne peux pas reposer en paix. N'as-tu pas oublié que tu étais en Enfer ? Le Paradis, ça n'existe pas, désolé de te l'avouer.

- Où dois-je aller ?

- Enfoiré, arrête avec tes questions provocatrices. TU IRAS CHEZ HADÈS-SAMA POUR ÊTRE JUGÉ-

- Vous aller rouvrir votre blessure, Juge.

- Elle l'est déjà, crétin.

_Je ne l'ai pas offensé, je pose de simples questions. Mais pour le substitut qu'il a pour cerveau, ça n'a pas l'air de vouloir rentrer... M'apprêtant à m'envoler pour avoir quelques repères, il agrippa mon aile._

- Hadès-sama veut te voir... Il te regarde en ce moment même.

- Je n'en ai que faire.

_Eaque m'adressa un regard empli de compassion, aussi dégoûtant que celui que Charon avait arboré quelques instants plus tôt. Décidément, cet endroit est le royaume de la confusion. Ils me rencontrent, me regardent de haut, je les énerve sans faire attention. Et lorsqu'ils sont en mauvaise situation, ils se mettent à me plaindre du regard._

- Où se trouve ton Hadès ?

- Tu cherches vraiment les emmerdes, petit damné.

- Où se trouve ton Hadès ? Je t'ai simplement posé une question, tu vas simplement me répondre. Et ça s'arrête là.

- Tss... pauvre inconscient. As-tu au moins de quoi traverser l'Achéron ? Pour aller vers Giudecca, il te faut de quoi passer.

- Réponds-moi.

_En quelques mots et gestes, il m'indiqua la bonne direction à prendre. _

- N'oublies pas que j'ai des ailes. Fais travailler ta matière grise. Du moins, ce qu'il en reste.

- Ingrat !

- Tu regrettes ? A la prochaine.

_Laissant son corps jeté sur le sable rugueux, je pris la direction qu'il m'avait indiqué. En survolant les Enfers, je pus constater la diversité des supplices qui étaient proposés. J'espère fortement que Kurosaki Ichigo aille se battre contre Aizen, et qu'ils s'entretuent. Je ne serais pas mort pour rien._

_Première Prison, sentier. Deuxième prison, champ de fleurs. Une cadavre emprisonné dans un bloc de glace. C'était une très belle jeune femme, quasiment nue, son corps couvert par la couche gelée, ses longs cheveux blonds descendant en cascade jusqu'au sol._

_Troisième prison, et l'on se croirait aux camp de travaux forcés. Des hommes, par centaines, poussaient des rochers. Où ? Dans quel but ? Là était la question. Ils travaillaient éternellement. C'était sûrement leur châtiment éternel.. Le propriétaire de cet endroit n'aura pas fini de m'étonner._

_Quatrième prison: lac géant, bien agité._

_Cinquième prison. Des cris à torturer les tympans en jaillissaient . Des centaines et milliers de squelettes brûlaient, se tortillant sur leurs cercueils. Sûrement l'endroit idéal pour Aizen._

_Sixième prison. Étang de sang, interminable forêt et désert ardent. Trois en un. _

_A partir de la Cascade de Sang, je décidai de sauter la septième prison, et de passer directement à la huitième. C'était un désert glacial où on voyait quelques crânes sortir du sol. Quatre bâtiments se dressaient au loin, d'un pure style grec. J'atterris devant l'un d'eux. "Sphère Caïna". D'après les dires d'Eaque, c'était la résidence d'un certain Rhadamanthe, un des trois Juges. Je devais faire vite, car sous mes pieds, la glace tentait de me happer, comme si elle se prenait pour une parcelle de sables mouvants._

_Sphère Antinora. C'était l'habitat d'Eaque. Une géante statue d'or en ornait le toit. Sphère Tolomea. Habitat d'un certain Minos, le plus puissant des trois, d'après mon précédent ennemi. Puis une demeure encore plus grande que les trois autres se dressa devant moi, leur donnant des allures de cabanes à coté de ce qu'on appelait Giudecca. Le palais du dieu des Enfers, Hadès. Il m'avait fallu un temps fou pour chercher au plus profond des souvenirs du temps où j'étais encore vivant._

_La porte s'ouvrit devant moi, et, ni une ni deux, je pénétrai dans le bâtiment, sur mes gardes._

_C'était une très grande salle, dont les murs étaient ornés de fines fresques représentant toutes sortes de créatures et personnages influents. Un long tapis rouge conduisait à quelques estrades, et une longue dalle de repos .Avant cette même dalle de repos se dressaient deux majestueuses statues posées l'une à coté de l'autre, séparées par les escaliers qui menaient à un trône occupé.  
><em>

- Je t'attendais.

_Avançant d'une dizaine de pas, je pus faire face à mon interlocuteur, dont la voix puissante faisait vibrer les murs._

_A partir de ce moment-là, je ne pus jamais comprendre pourquoi mon corps s'était mis à trembler légèrement, à me donner des frissons, pourquoi mes yeux me piquaient et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que je ressentais la formation d'un nœud au niveau de mon estomac._

_Peut-être avais-je compris le sens du mot "beauté". Peut-être que avais-je été envoûté par la brillance de ses cheveux écarlate et la clarté de ses yeux verts, dépourvus de pupilles._

_Peut-être avais-je compris le sens du mot "peur". Peut-être avais-je été pétrifié par la cruauté à peine perceptible de son regard. Il me toisait, sans ciller, le buste droit. La classe de sa posture était accentuée par le port d'épaulières sombres aux motifs dorés. Il portait une longue cape noire, dont le seul ornement était un collier sous forme de pentacle, qui avait certainement plus de valeur qu'on ne le pensait._

_Je ne me souviens plus vraiment si j'avais écarquillé les yeux. J'étais juste dans un état second._

_Il y avait une femme à coté de lui, agenouillée, lui caressant machinalement la main gauche qui était couverte d'un pansement. Ses longs cheveux noirs effleuraient le sol, et ses yeux, d'un mauve aussi envoûtant que le plus toxique des poisons, étaient rarement ouverts, donnant ainsi à son sourire un charme encore plus beau._

_L'Enfer n'était pas totalement dépourvu de beauté. Du moins, son seigneur était sublime. _

- Ulquiorra Schiffer, n'est-ce pas ? Je te propose un petit marché.

- Pourquoi ne me jugez-vous pas comme les autres ? Ne suis-je pas un petit damné ?

- N'as-tu pas toi même dit à Eaque que tu voulais reposer en paix ?

- Ai-je le choix de faire ce que je veux ? Je vous écoute, Hadès.

- Toi qui étais un Espada...

- J'en étais un, oui. Mais Aizen ne me mérite pas.

- Pas de suffixe ?

- Il ne le mérite pas non plus, ce respect hypocrite.

- Oh... et bien je pense que mon marché ne tient plus la route.

- Bien. Puis-je être jugé ?

_J'ai toujours été très patient, depuis toujours, j'attends que les évènements arrivent d'eux mêmes, sans les précipiter ni les ralentir. Mais en ce moment-même, une petite voix dans ma tête me disait d'en finir vite.J'étais tiré entre deux volontés: celle d'être jugé équitablement et celle d'être épargné. Après tout, ayant été hollow, je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir un konsô en bon et du forme._

- Mon petit Ulquiorra... tu n'es pas un élément à juger.. je ne vais pas te punir comme je l'ai fait pour Szayel et Aaroniero, ils avaient toute leur tête, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.. Exceptionnellement pour toi, je te pardonne ton innocence et ton ignorance.

- Szayel et Aaroniero ..?

- Ils sont morts, si tu n'étais pas au courant..

_Les hollows tués sont supposés se réincarner dans la Soul Society... normalement !_

- Les hollows tués sont peut-être réincarnés dans la Soul Society, comme tu le penses sûrement, mais le Dieu des Enfers a le droit de choisir ses damnés.

- Vous m'avez donc choisi ?

- Je te le dis, je voulais te proposer un marché mais.. les conditions nécessaires n'étaient pas réunies. Quoique... j'ai toujours quelque chose à te dire.

_Il a toujours quelque chose à dire. Un dieu, c'est bavard, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Je serais bien curieux de savoir ce que me veut Hadès._

- Je t'ai amené ici pour te faire signer un contrat.. je te propose de devenir un Juge des Enfers, et échange de tes services, tu n'iras séjourner dans aucunes des prisons que tu as eu l'occasion de visiter. Alléchant comme proposition, non ? Si tu veux autre chose, demande le moi.

_Devenir un des trois Juges ? A ma connaissance, il y en a déjà trois.. A moins qu'il ne veuille éradiquer l'un d'eux.. Et si c'était Eaque ? Il ne devrait plus être de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est, sachant que je lui ai détruit quelques organes internes.._

- Alors, mon petit Ulquiorra... qu'en dis-tu ? Je pourrais te fournir ton armure, et je pourrais même t'offrir un peu de cosmos pour garder constamment ta forme libérée.. ou même, si tu le désires, ta deuxième forme libérée ! Tu sais, celle que tu as développée afin de protéger ton amant.. quel est son nom déjà .. Grimmjow n'est ce pas ?

_Pourquoi me parle-t-il de Grimmjow ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?__ Je suis mort, je ne le reverrai plus. Je ne pourrais plus savourer les nuits de plaisirs en sa compagnie, sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau glacée, écouter sa voix grave et masculine me murmurer de douces menaces romantiques comme je les aimais, caresser son corps musclé incitant à la luxure et en tracer les courbes parfaites du bout des doigts. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me moquer de son manque de crédibilité face aux autres arrancars en ma présence. Non, rien de tout ça ne sera désormais._ _Je me sentis mal à l'entente de ce prénom, mes jambes abandonnaient leur fonction, mes ailes retombaient lourdes au sol, fatiguant mes épaules déjà meurtries et assommées par le long vol._

_En me tournant vers celui qui me proposait une montée en grade sans raison, il me regardait toujours de ses yeux limpides, et je décelais dans son regard une once d'anxiété et d'angoisse. Il arborait un micro sourire témoignant de son impatience et peut-être de sa peur du rejet de son proposition ? Non, impossible. Un Dieu est toujours sûr de lui-même._

_Alors pourquoi sa main tremble-t-elle ? La femme assise à ses cotés a du déceler l'anomalie._

- Hades, j'accepte votre proposition.

_Son sourire s'agrandit, et sa prestance en prenait un coup, à mes yeux. D'un geste gracieux de la main, il renvoya la jeune femme, Pandore, à quitter la salle pour accomplir une quelconque mission._

- Mon petit Ulquiorra, assieds-toi donc à mes cotés. N'aie pas peur.. viens.

_La conscience dérangée et le pas lourd, je montai une à une les marches jusqu'à atteindre mon interlocuteur, qui tapota une parcelle de son grand trône, près de son genou, comme s'il se voulait bienveillant à mon égard. Mais malgré ce sourire à volonté chaleureuse, je sentais toujours cette pointe d'anxiété dans son regard, et j'observais discrètement sa main trembler de plus en plus._

- As-tu quelque chose à me demander ? Tu as carte blanche aujourd'hui... Tout ce que tu veux, mon petit.

_Il me caressait machinalement les mèches qui s'échappaient de mon casque._

- Avant ça, peux-tu accéder à ta forme libérée ? C'est toujours un plaisir de la contempler...

- Soit.

_J'enclenchai alors l'engrenage qui me permit d'accéder à cette transformation. Des vagues de reiatsu formaient des petites fissures au sol, tandis que ma robe blanche se déchirait à cause de la chaleur que je dégageais. Je me sentais encore plus vivant que je ne l'étais avant. Hadès me regardait avec fierté, comme s'il se réjouissait du résultat d'un travail acharné de plusieurs siècles, sans répit. Après avoir fini ma transformation, j'avais à nouveau la dégaine d'un démon, de Lucifer, comme se plaisait Grimmjow à m'appeler lorsque j'éliminais une quelconque créature devant ses yeux. J'étais un démon biblique, et Hadès était Satan._

- Quelle beauté.

_Me rasseyant, je me permis de me poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis un bon bout de temps._

- Hadès, j'ai à vous poser une question.

- Vas-y.

- Pourquoi votre main tremble-t-elle comme ça ?

_La sérénité qui émanait de son regard se changea en une fraction de seconde en cruauté maladive. Puis il s'empressa de reprendre une expression neutre du visage, et de lâcher un petit rire nerveux qui se voulait un peu moqueur. _

- Les Dieux aussi ont des émotions. Vois-tu, mon bonheur fut si grand lorsque tu as accepté ma proposition que ma main en tremble toujours..

_Il reprit ses caresses sur mon cuir chevelu, le massant comme il le ferait pour un bambin égaré. Une deuxième question me brûlait la langue, mais cette fois-ci cela me concernait.. du moins, indirectement._

- Dîtes moi... il y a bien trois Juges, aux Enfers, non ? Radhamanthe, Eaque et Minos ?

- Si tu te poses des questions quant à ta place ici, il me suffira d'en exclure un parmi les trois qui sont déjà là, et voilà ! Rien de plus simple, mon petit Ulquiorra.. je pense surtout à éliminer Eaque, il n'a pas de réelles capacités, ce n'était qu'un bouche trou pour ne pas paraître faible.

_Ses propos m'avaient choqué au début, puis je m'étais dit que c'était plus qu'évident, j'avais moi-même vécu cette humiliation de la part de celui que je servais, celui pour lequel je me battais bec et ongles pour protéger et satisfaire._

**- Hadès-sama ! Que signifie tout ça ? Eaque sera éliminé ? Pourquoi ? Il est juge ici depuis des millénaires ! Pourquoi cet arriviste prendrait sa place ? Juste parce qu'il s'est-**

- Tais-toi, Rhadamanthe.

_Cette homme était sorti on ne sait d'où. Il avait probablement tout entendu, ses sourcils blonds était froncés à l'extrême, et ses yeux jaunes brillant à cause d'une montée de larmes lançaient des éclairs à haut voltage__, tant la colère était forte. Il tenait Eaque par le bras.  
><em>

_Ils me lançaient tous deux des regards gorgés de fureur et de désir de vengeance. Ils me dévisageaient, ils ne comprenaient pas, du moins, le chevalier de Garuda ne comprenait pas que je change de forme comme je change de chemise._

- Eaque, approche. Non, seul.

_Radhamante lâcha son ami, qui s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol. Puis, rampant comme un escargot à bout de forces, le sang tâchant le sol de petites gouttes écarlates, il gémissait, et lorsqu'il levait la tête, c'était pour me fixer et murmurer ce qui serait plus logiquement des insultes à mon égard. Le grand blond avait cette lueur de compassion dans ses yeux, comme celle que j'eus lorsque je vis Grimmjow avec un bras en moins._

_Il étaient amants, ces deux-là. J'en étais sûr. Et c'étaient deux amants qui finiraient séparés. Tout comme la belle panthère encore vivante et moi-même.  
><em>

_Hadès, lui, regardait la scène devant lui avec satisfaction, ce regard serein et ces paupières mi-closes. _

- Hadès. Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Eaque ! Reste où tu es. Vas-y, mon petit Ulquiorra.

- Pourquoi ne gardez-vous pas votre corps quelque part d'autre qu'ici ? A moins que ce ne soit pas votre vrai corps..

_Sa main se crispa, et l'atmosphère se fit glaciale. Il arrêta ses caresses, et tenta de m'empoigner les cheveux. J'eus le temps de m'éloigner via sonido, et de soutenir Eaque qui se tordait encore de douleur, les muscles des yeux contractés, et serrant les dents si fort qu'elle pouvaient se briser à n'importe quel moment. J'embarquai Radhamanthe et le blessé avec moi, et, grâce à une suite de sonidos, nous allâmes à la sphère Antinora, le temps d'en soigner le propriétaire. M'activant à chercher des bandages pour arrêter l'écoulement du sang qui jurait de ne pas coaguler, le blond me fixait avec incompréhension.  
><em>

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, petit damné ?

- Vous êtes amants, n'est-ce pas ?

_Son bras puissant saisit ma gorge et me souleva. Mes pieds griffus ne touchaient plus le sol._

- TAIS TOI !

- J'en étais sûr.

- QU'EST CE QUE CA PEUT TE FAIRE ? TU NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE ! ON PREND MILLE ET UNE PRÉCAUTIONS POUR SE VOIR ! ON N'A PAS LE DROIT DE S'AIMER EN ENFER ! TU PEUX LE COMPRENDRE, CA ?

- Évidemment que je comprends ça. Je suis mort après avoir été réduit en poussière par un ennemi sans avoir eu le temps de dire ne serait-ce qu'un simple au revoir à mon amant. Et quand je dis "réduit en poussière", je parle au vrai sens du terme. En plus d'avoir laissé seule la personne la plus chère à mes yeux, j'ai dû, en plus, être humilié devant mes adversaires. Alors avant de critiquer qui que ce soit, commence par te poser les bonnes questions.

_Il me lâcha et je pus continuer de soigner Eaque._

- Radhamante, _continuai-je, _Hadès va clairement nous tuer. Eaque, par ma faute, toi pour t'y être opposé, et moi pour avoir posé les bonnes ou mauvaises questions. Puis-je savoir pourquoi il a mal réagi lorsque je lui ai demandé à propos de son corps ?

- Oui ... ce n'est pas le sien. Il appartient à un chevalier de bronze, du nom de Shun. C'était supposé être sa réincarnation, j'ai assisté à sa possession en direct.

- Aurais-tu une explication au fait que sa main tremblait ? A mon avis, c'est qu'il ne maîtrisait pas assez ce corps.

- Je crois aussi que c'est le fait que tu lui poses ce genre de questions. Visiblement, tu ne maîtrises pas le concept de finesse !

- Je ne crois pas, non.

_Shun... Rien que ce nom-là... me faisait sentir des picotements au niveau de l'abdomen._

_Je venais de signer la déclaration de guerre avec Hadès._ _L'état d'Eaque n'était pas dangereux, mais je préférais quand même le laisser chez lui, à coté de l'être chéri. Enchaînant les sonidos, je me retrouvai à Giudecca, devant le Dieu des Enfers, et Pandore à ses cotés.  
><em>

- Je crois bien, Ulquiorra, que tu n'es pas digne de confiance.

- Hadès, je vais vous ôter la vie.

- Ôter la vie d'un Dieu ? Finalement, tu n'es pas dépourvu de sens de l'humour. Sache que cette phrase n'a aucun sens, surtout en ma présence. N'oublies pas que ceci n'est pas mon corps.

- Il suffisait de me répondre, tout à l'heure.. Cero Oscuras.

_J'avais essayé de faire le plus vite possible. Et, alors que Pandore criait à son seigneur de faire attention, Hadès reçut l'attaque de plein fouet, mais il ne subit aucun dégât, à part quelques brûlures sur sa robe._

_Ses yeux virèrent au rouge, brillants et perçants._

- Disparais, Ulquiorra.

_Au moment où quelques éclairs vermeille commençaient à se diriger vers moi, tout se figea, et Hadès écarquilla les yeux alors que sa main se remettait à trembler._

- Quoi ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? Mon corps bouge tout seul et refuse de m'obéir !

_Sa main droite se dirigeait lentement vers sa gorge nue, comme si elle se délectait de la vision d'un Dieu qui appréhendait une souffrance à venir._

- Ma main bouge toute seule !

_Elle se referma sur son cou et y exerça une pression si forte que Hadès tomba à terre, ses forces le quittant peu à peu. Soudain, je vis une forme à coté de lui, assez floue._

- Ulquiorra-san, profites-en, tu n'auras pas d'autres chances de pouvoir tuer Hadès ! Allez, ne te préoccupes pas de moi.

_Des larmes coulaient de ses joues, du sang s'échappait de sa bouche._ _Et un inimaginable courage l'animait en ce moment-même. Là, je me rendais de compte de l'ampleur de la situation. J'étais devant un Dieu, qui se faisait agresser par un corps qu'il avait possédé plus tôt__, et l'âme propriétaire de ce corps me demandait de la sacrifier pour tuer ce dieu même. J'étais pris de pitié et d'admiration pour ce chevalier, mais il me rappelait curieusement l'humaine que j'avais kidnappée il y a quelques temps._

_Fermant les yeux et inspirant très fort, je fis subir au chevalier d'Andromède__ le traitement que j'infligeais à toutes mes proies. Je lui perforai le torse et en ressortis ma main, entièrement écarlate. Le torse blanc et frêle de Shun était à découvert, et le rouge de son sang contrastait tellement avec la blancheur de son corps que j'en regrettais même mon acte, je me réprimandais d'avoir souillé cette peau de porcelaine._

_Après, tout se passa si vite que j'en eus d'insupportables vertiges. Une vague d'un noir de jais m'entoura quelques temps, réduisant ma vue de moitié, et disparut, puis je vis le corps de Shun tomber à terre, la poitrine sans aucune cicatrice. Il était bien conscient et me regardait avec des yeux grand ouverts, avant de se jeter sur moi et enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille, tremblant et pleurant dans un flot intarissable de larmes chaudes , dégoulinant de mon torse pour se perdre dans mes pans de fourrure._

_Il n'avait plus la même apparence. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus rouge sombre, mais il étaient aussi verts que la plus pure des émeraudes, et ses yeux avaient retrouvé leurs pupilles et leur brillance, et un billet retour pour l'innocence et la douceur._

_Pandore avait disparu de la circulation. _

_Shun releva la tête vers moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres, les mains toujours agrippées à mon dos._

- Merci, Ulquiorra-san ! Je comprends ta souffrance, ta mort a été injuste ! Les dieux ne valent pas plus que les pires criminels... Ca va, Ulquiorra-san ? C'est passé ?

- Juste Ulquiorra, Shun. Ne me parles pas comme si tu parlais à un humain.

- Désolé... Ulquiorra.

- Je vais bien .

_Shun se détacha de moi doucement et arbora une moue boudeuse, les épaules tombantes, ses bras le long de son corps. Ses yeux étaient baissés, comme s'il était pris en flagrant délit, comme s'il avait commis une faute grave._

**- Shun !**

_En se retournant, nous vîmes trois chevaliers portant de légère armures courir vers nous. Puis, après de longues accolades, larmes et questions toutes aussi inutiles les une que les autres, nous nous mîmes tous en route vers ce qu'ils appelaient le Mur des Lamentations, étape décisive vers Elysion, ou tout simplement ce que les humains nommaient le Paradis. Même si Andromède était heureux de revoir ses amis, il y avait toujours cette pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux. Et je n'aimais pas ça. Bon dieux, que je haïssais ces yeux-là ! Ils n'étaient pas faits pour refléter la tristesse, ça ne collait pas. Sur le chemin, on fit halte, et je demandai aux autres chevaliers de nous devancer._

- Pourquoi ? _demanda le chevalier de Pégase, prénommé Seiya._

- Seiya, ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est lui qui m'a sauvé de l'emprise de Hadès, fais lui confiance.

- D'accord, ne tardez pas, Athéna est en grand danger, n'oublies pas !

_Quand les trois chevaliers finirent par disparaître de notre champ de vue, je pus enfin regarder Shun droit dans les yeux. Et, décontenancé, il me fixait trois secondes avec incompréhension, puis détournait le regard, toujours cette lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Si seulement je pouvais l'effacer comme un peintre supprimait une imperfection de son tableau.._

- Shun, qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Hein ? Rien...

- Et moi je suis Hadès... Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Mais rien ! comment veux-tu que j'aie quelque chose ?

- Désolé, mais le mensonge ne fait pas partie des options de réponse.

_Il baissa encore une fois le regard. Puis serrant les poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges, il se mit à parler._

- J'ai juste mal au cœur pour toi... Ta mort n'était pas prévue, tu as été tué par Thanatos par ordre de Hadès et il voulait te tuer parce que tu étais trop fort pour lui, il avait peur que tu te rebelles ! Il t'a séparé de celui que tu aimais alors que tu venais de rejoindre la bonne cause, après que tu te rendes compte que ton seigneur te trahissait et t'utilisait comme une vieille poupée jetable et-

- Tais-toi. Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

- Je sais tout ce que sait Hadès.

_Cet enfant était l'innocence, la sensibilité, la beauté, et la gentillesse personnifiée. Le fruit interdit. Il releva les yeux et arrêta de se gratter l'arrière de la tête comme il le faisait pendant qu'il parlait. Puis arborant un micro-sourire qui ravivait son charme, il s'approcha de moi et me prit la main avec une lenteur exaspérante, tout en caressant le dos._

- Tu es si beau.

_Écarquillant les yeux, je me rendis compte de deux choses. La première, qu'il m'avait complimenté sans raison apparente et surtout sans avoir pris le temps d'analyser la laideur de mon apparence sous la Segunda Etapa. La deuxième__, que je fixais ses lèvres avec concentration, sans ciller, détaillant chacun de leurs mouvements. _

_Se rendant compte de la familiarité de ses propos et de ses gestes, il recula d'un pas en lâchant ma main aux ongles démesurés, murmurant un petit "désolé !", les yeux regardant le sol, la mine défaite. Et, sans réaliser quoi que ce soit, je l'avais empêché de reculer, tenant son bras avec fermeté. Mon corps m'avait désobéi._

- Ce n'est pas grave Shun, ce.. n'est pas grave.

_Je n'avais trouvé que ça à dire. Évidemment, sur le coup, on ne peut qu'improviser. Fermant les yeux pour les reposer un peu et réfléchir à une quelconque manière de faire passer cette situation un peu embarrassante, je sentis un contact doux et chaud sur mes lèvres, aussi délicat qu'une caresse, alors que de petites mains toutes chaudes se posaient sur mes bras, les empoignant à peine. J'avais bien deviné que ce baiser était de la part de Shun. Des miennes, je touchais les lèvres que j'avais convoitées depuis que j'avais vu ce petit corps tout frêle qui ne méritait pas de se battre, depuis que j'avais contemplé ces lèvres incitant à une gourmandise plus que sauvage. _

_Approfondissant le baiser, Shun se détacha de moi, une pointe de regret dans son regard._

- Et Grim.. Grimmjow... ?

- Ne t'en fais pas.

_Ce fut à mon tour de l'embrasser, un baiser chaste, qui lui donnait largement le temps de protester. Mais il n'en fut rien._

" Si jamais j'crève, refais ta vie avec un ou une autre, t'occupes pas de moi. Il se trouve que même dans l'au delà, on peut s'envoyer en l'air de temps en temps nan ?"

_Les paroles que Grimmjow m'avait adressées avant ma première allée dans le monde réél raisonnaient dans ma tête. Tant pis, Grimm, tu l'auras voulu._

* * *

><p><strong>Ceci fut le One Shot le plus long que j'aie jamais écrit ! Étant donné que j'ai une sale crise d'inspiration concernant Sadistic, j'me suis rattrapée<strong>.** J'ai décidé de ne pas mettre de lemon parce que ça ne colle pas du tout avec le contexte, mon principal souci a été de bien vérifier si je respectais le cadre et tout et tou.. Ah bon dieu que c'était marrant !**

**Pantera - This Love. J'ai écouté cette chanson EN BOUCLE durant l'écriture (en gros ça fait 4 jours que j'écoute ça en boucle. marrant hein ?)**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, voilà pour cette fiction, laissez une review, c'est toujours plaisant :D**

**Tchusssss !**_  
><em>


End file.
